


I Write Ravioli Not Tragedies

by yawoozyalose



Series: Quantum Memetic Memery [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ravioli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: Writing a fic one word at a time and then three words at a time.





	

Woozi enters jun. Taeil fingers Taemin while ravioli fucking Seungjun. Onew tiddy groping omo Seungjun.

The bed was very loud and soft. Woozi gave Jun head while Onew watched. Ten was staring lovingly at Jeonghan while touching Jeonghan’s dick. Seungjun loved Onew’s ass cheek but loved them when dirty feet smelled like shoes.

Jun took dick directly from Onew while Seungjun sneezed because ravioli.

In the museum, Jun awoke with pain on his upper stomach cause Woozi was standing near the exit. The Mona Lisa stared at them while they stared back at her big meaty claws while thinking about quantum memetic memery.

Seungjun looked at cockring on the wall and he went to lick Onew’s dick. Then Seungjun locked eyes with Ten while Onew grabbed the big hard wand and Ten squealed, because he ships Kaisoo, because Kaistal isn’t real. “Hey, Jeonghan give me a tissue, please. My hands are full of dick.”

Jeonghan handed Ten his dick instead. Woozi fisted Jun while eating a lot of ravioli with spicy sauce.

Woozi said, “Give my ass some ravioli too while I fist this plate of ravioli.” A bunch of semen frosted donuts were handed to asshole of Ten. He craved them, preparing his bumbalum for what was his ultimate trial.

Jun shoved his feet to mouth and did the funky chicken while Woozi was just doing fucking crack. 

Seungjunn took the fart of Onew in his mouth. It tasted like his favorite ravioli. Onew opened his pants to take feet of Jeonghan in his asshole. Jeonghan’s big toe was becoming swollen. His hands groped Seungjun’s dick and fingered Woozi’s nostril and blood flooded and got on top of the crack and donuts.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by NCT Discord with love


End file.
